


Up To No Good

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Pure Smut...  It's Abby and Ducky.. And Gibbs... And Gibbs???  A little Friday night fun turns into more than a little trouble. Certain someones are up to no good!





	Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Just a little bit of fun here. We wanted to explore Abby and Ducky with a very enticing little twist. This is not intended to be particularly serious! See any mistakes, those are ours. We have a wonderful beta that we didn't send this to.  
  
We hope you like it :)  
  
Ange and Bree  


* * *

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, my dear?” Ducky peered down at Abby, who lay gloriously naked on a fur rug they’d brought in. It was late on a Friday night and as usual, they were getting into trouble. Trouble of a very intimate and unclothed nature.

He held the toy in his hand, stroking it up and down. “You know that nobody human is actually this large, right?” If Ducky didn’t know that he fit Abby perfectly, he might be inclined to feel a bit nervous about his more human dimensions.

“Then again, my dear, I hardly think you think Jethro’s penis resembles a black dolphin. Nor are his dimensions such.” Ducky thoughtfully teased the area underneath the cock head and moved deeper inside his lover.

“Yes, darling. I’ve seen Jethro in all his glory, many times. He looks much better than this thing, but since you insist, we’ll call it “Gibbs”. Would you take me in your mouth while Gibbs fucks you?”

She shuddered and clenched him harder, her inner walls rippling around him. “All right then, my dear. Imagine Gibbs coming upon you here, looking at that heart-shaped bit of purple fluff decorating your lips.”

She’d always told him that she loved the way he talked when they were in bed, the way he turned naughty. Ducky crouched over her chest and she eagerly slurped him inside.

“That’s it, my love. Work on me. And feel Jethro entering you.” He turned the machine on, adding deep vibrations to the mix. She whimpered around his cock then got back to the task of sucking him as he plunged the toy in and out of her hot depths.

“Yes, yes, exactly like that Abby. Feel Jethro inside you, feel all that testosterone surrounding you.”

His words and the thought of his old friend and lover almost pushed him over the edge, but then Abby started teasing his anus with another friend named Gibbs—an anal stimulator.

“Oh Jethro, Abby!” He couldn’t stop the rising flood of his orgasm, just continued working mechanically as Abby jerked every emotion out of his body. He popped out of her mouth and slid down so that he could lick her labia and clitoris as the toy fucked her. She was cresting the hill and he wanted to bring her even higher.

Abby let out a low moan full of need, her eyes widening. “Gibbs. Gibbs…GIBBS!” With that final scream, she went over the edge, throwing her head back, crying out her need in wails.

“Yes, that’s right. Gibbs is inside you right now, fucking you hard yet sweetly.”

“Not yet I’m not but I can be.” Ducky was shocked to hear that voice in the room. 

Ducky turned to find his friend standing behind him, a telltale form distending the front of his pants. He and Abby had played this game many a time but it had always been fantasy. And now Jethro was here. In the flesh, the most enticing flesh. Ducky licked his lips.

“Oh, I think we could get up to no good, Jethro. What do you say, Abby. Shall we let him join our Friday night game?”


End file.
